1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for representing a 3D video from a 2D video and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a method of representing a 3D video from a 2D video by use of a node-based task pipeline for 3D video representation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the 3D display is popularized with recent development of technology, the needs for a 3D image is increased. Accordingly, in order to meet the needs for a 3D image, a method of converting a 2D image into a 3D image is generally used. However, the method of converting a 2D image into a 3D image, which is sophisticated and detail, is manually performed, which requires professionals and a great amount of time. Accordingly, many developments have been conducted on a tool for automatically converting images.
Meanwhile, in generating a 3D image, a depth map is obtained by segmenting a background and an object from each other, and then assigning a depth value to the segmented object, or generating a 3D object and fitting the generated 3D object with a 2D image. Left side and right side binocular images are generated by use of the depth map or the 3D object. The tasks starting from the object segmentation to the 3D image generation need to be configured in the form of a pipeline, which ensures efficiency in the tasks, but in practice, each task is performed by a different tool. If the tools are not compatible with each other, or a proper format is not supported, the efficiency and quality of 3D image representation are lowered.